Talk:Mission overviews (Prophecies)
For older discussion archives: /archive 1/ ---- While trying to archive the analog Faction page, I have archived this one. it seems that the same argument stands here too. I hope it's ok. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:45, 22 May 2006 (CDT) The picture doesn't correspond to the numbering in the text Missions after the Ascension (Nr 18 in text, doesn't appear in the picture) have different numbers in the text and in the picture. The Ascension Mission needs to be added to the picture, and all subsequent missions have their numbers increased by 1. Optional Missions I found a website ages ago detailing which missions can be skipped by walking, yet still allow the game to be completed, but I can't find it now. For example, it should be possible to walk all the way from ascalon to the Sanctum Cay mission without doing any missions in between, but will this work? Can you walk from Ascalon via Lornar's Pass to get straight to Thunderhead Keep and finish from there? probably. I walked back to ascalon from the lion's arch. :Yes, you can walk from Ascalon to Thunderhead Keep, but you'll miss out on the attribute quests, and can't go to UW/FOW and cannot change your secondary profession (unless you become Weh no Su in Cantha). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:26, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Optional Missions apart from the setback of profesion changing, you could probably skip out all the missions up to thunderhead keep. providing, of course, thatyou had a high leveled player to a) take you there and b) powerlevel you. after that, you'd have to deal with the problem of getting infused, so maybe you'd have to do that mision too :S Leveling If you try hard enough and have a good lv20 helper with lv20 heroes/hench, it may be possible to go from ascalon city to thunderhead keep as a lv1! Of course, if you killed anything along the way you would level up, but other than that..... if you could get accepted it may be possible to finish prophecies as a lv3, but that would be leaving out the quest rewards in ring of fire, bonuses in ring of fire, and high level foe killing problem. as a lv3, you may be susceptible to being killed by the titans. if you get too close, the burning will wipe you outin a matter of seconds ;) New Page Design I'm curious what other people thing of the new tabular design of this page. I appreciate that a lot of work went into redesigning the page, but, personally, I find it much less readable. Does anybody else feel like this should be rolled back to the earlier (pre-May 2008) design? 02:58, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :For this article, I would say yes, as there is no advantage to a center-aligned flowchart style over the prior left-aligned style. Factions, Nightfall, and EotN have one or more forks in the storyline, thus the flowchart format is advantageous for them, but the Prophecies storyline is entirely linear. —Dr Ishmael 03:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::While I agree that the left-aligned style works just as well as this style, the main reason I changed the format was to conform with the other mission outlines. Personally I think it is more readable, but to each his own. 03:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I have to say, I dont like the new page layouts. I much preferred the old layouts. I do appreciate the work that went into it, but, we all have our opinions. I didnt like the EOTN quest/mission lay out, and this is the same. Winged Immortality Why is the table background light green? It's near impossible to read. 22:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Better? --◄mendel► 23:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC)